No Memory of Murder
by jayer
Summary: One of their own has committed murder. Or has he.
1. Chapter 1

"911. What is the nature of your emergency?"

Silence.

"Hello. Is someone there?"

"So much blood. It's everywhere."

"Sir, are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?"

"Not my blood."

"Whose blood is it, sir?"

"Her blood."

"Is she breathing?"

"No."

"Where are you, sir?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"I can't remember."


	2. Chapter 2

"What a dump." Rodriguez pulled the cruiser into the lot. The motel was one of those single floor gigs. It was probably built in the 70s and seemed to be sporting its original paint job.

He pulled the car into a space in front of the tiny office. A young man, barely old enough to shave, looked up from the black and white television behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Rodriguez. This is my partner Officer Keeley. We're responding to a 911 traced to this location."

The young man shook his head. "It's been quiet all morning. Only two rooms filled."

"You won't mind if we check them out."

"No sir." The young man clicked off the television and led him down the tiny walkway.

The first room was an elderly couple on their way to Florida. They had had no problems and there were no signs of trouble in the room. Keeley apologized for disturbing them and followed down the walkway to the next to the last room.

Rodriguez was knocking on the door. "Police. Open up."

There was no answer. He tried a second time.

Keeley nodded to the young man, who used the housekeeping key to unlock the door before stepping out of the way.

"Madre de Dios." Rodriguez hissed as the door swung open.

The bed was soaked with blood from the young woman. Her naked body was slashed at least a dozen times. Her head was turned towards the door, her open eyes empty of life.

"Dude, that's" The young man's face turned green as he hurried away.

Rodriguez grabbed his radio and called in the report.

A faint noise call Keeley's notice. It was coming from the bathroom. He pulled out his gun and carefully walked to the closed door.

"Police." He called out as he opened the door. He choked for a moment from the billowing steam that spilled out.

"So much blood. Blood." A young man, tall but almost anorexically skinny was curled on the shower floor. His clothes were soaked from the torrent of water pouring over him. "Dead. She's dead. So cold."

Keeley could hear Rodriguez walk up behind him.

"What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch half ran across the parking lot, Morgan only steps behind him.

He stopped the first staff member he saw. The nurse pointed him towards a room at the far end of the hallway. A uniformed officer was standing in the doorway.

"Special Agent Hotchner." He flashed his badge at the officer. "This is Special Agent Morgan."

"Derek Keeley."

"You found him?"

Keeley nodded. "My partner and I."

"Don't touch me." A familiar voice shouted inside the room.

Keeley shook his head. "Your guy is seriously tweaked out."

"When did he become aggressive?"

"About half an hour ago. Probably coming down off whatever it is."

"You don't know?" Morgan asked.

"Nope. Doc needs a blood sample to run the tox screen but his patient is being less than cooperative."

"Reid's not very comfortable with people touching him." Hotch commented. "Even when he's lucid."

"Doc wants to put him in restraints."

"Let us try to calm him down." Hotch suggested.

"Knock yourself out." Keeley stepped out of the way.

Hotch pulled off his suit jacket, leaving it on a chair in the hallway. Morgan followed his example.

"Reid." Hotch said calmly as he entered the room. "It's Hotch. Morgan's with me."

Reid was backed into the far corner. His face was twisted in both anger and fear. It made Hotch think of a trapped animal.

"Stay away from me."

"No one's going to hurt you, Reid." Hotch moved slowly towards him.

"Don't come near me." Reid hissed.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, Reid."

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Reid, focus. You know who I am. You know I'm a friend."

"I don't know you."

"Yes you do." Hotch stopped only a couple of feet away. "Look at me."

Reid slowly looked at up.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. Everyone calls me Hotch. Do you remember?"

"No."

"Your name is Spencer Reid."

"I don't remember. I don't remember you." Reid looked away, his voice breaking. "I don't remember me."

He slid down the wall, curling up in a ball.

"Help me." He sobbed.

Hotch knelt down, pulling Reid into his arms. "That's why I'm here." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding.

"Black, two sugars." Morgan held out a paper cup.

"Thanks."

The two men turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Where is he? What happened?" Gideon barked.

Hotch nodded towards the room. "He was drugged, but otherwise unhurt."

"Drugged with what?" Gideon glanced through the open door at Reid, who was finally sleeping.

"Rohypnol." The doctor chimed in as he walked up.

"He was roped?"

"Yes Agent Morgan. And a rather strong dose."

"Is that what caused the memory loss?"

The doctor nodded. "Temporary amnesia is a common side effect. Although generally not so extreme. The heavier dose could be the cause."

"What now?" Hotch asked.

"We have Agent Reid on fluids to counter the dehydration and help flush the drug from his system. We'll run a few tests, EKG, CAT scan, just to make sure there's no other concerns."

"And his memory?"

"It should return in a day or two. At least the basics. He might not ever remember what happened when he was drugged."

"We'll work around that. We just need Reid healthy and back to normal." Morgan smirked. "Well normal for Reid."

"And then we find out what happened and who did this to him."

Hotch put a hand on Gideon's shoulder. Anyone who had spent even an hour with them knew that Gideon saw Reid as more than just another agent, more than some boy genius. Reid was like a second son to Gideon. And even Hotch had to admit that there was something about Reid that made him feel like a protective big brother.

"Don't worry, Jason. We will."


End file.
